


I buried the paradise that named memory.

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Brotherhood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他彷彿覺得自己是被懲罰的薛西弗斯，永無止盡地被罪孽折磨自己的身軀。
Relationships: Daniel Sinclair Parker/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	I buried the paradise that named memory.

當他從堆積著滿是尖銳文字的深淵之中、坎坷地攀爬上來時，早已是半夜三更的時間了，空白的紙甚至被臉上滴落下來的汗水給暈染了開來。丹尼爾感到憤恨地皺起眉頭，像是對自己所能貢獻的力感到丟臉似地，他將紙隨便揉成一球，丟到了早就成堆的垃圾桶裡——哪怕裡面寫滿的理想還存於紙上，男人或許也不想管這麼多了。

丹尼爾再次從抽屜裡迅速地抽了一張紙，那舉動像是畏懼時間一步一步超越過他所努力的成果一樣，他已經在佈滿皺紋的那張臉上感覺到歲月踏去的痕跡了。丹尼爾疲倦地舉起筆來，繼續在新的紙上重複著與好幾個小時前一樣的動作，下筆的力度就如同將那些筆墨深深地刻印在心頭一般地痛苦。

他彷彿覺得自己是被懲罰的薛西弗斯，永無止盡地被罪孽折磨自己的身軀。偶爾在恍神的時候，丹尼爾會忍不住想起他究竟是為了什麼背負起這種過錯，他知道自己如今寫下的就是答案，只是不敢再繼續思考下去罷了。

年幼時就失去的兩根手指於神經末端傳遞起一陣陣的哀痛，這讓丹尼爾感到更加絕望，他有些潰堤地緊握住手上的鉛筆，在木桌邊緣感受著浪潮似的記憶一波波地衝撞起他的腦海。

相關的那些細節被那年邁的腦袋忘得不清，丹尼爾只記得有這麼一家電影公司找上門來，拜託身為那位強盜血親的他著筆寫下劇本，並由他們負責做成能夠放上大螢幕的鉅作。那些聞到金錢的腐鏽味就直奔上門前的吸血臭蟲，丹尼爾一邊與他們討論相關話題時一邊想著，只想著用別人經歷過的汗水來賺錢，該死的。

最後他笑著將製作人送出自家的大門，手中握著簽好的合同單。

在那之後便是開始了丹尼爾辛苦的道路，他時不時會將重要的紙與筆擺放在身邊，並在空閒的時間絞盡腦汁地將他曾經印象中的所有都寫在紙上。每當看著寫下的一切，就好像在看別人的故事，丹尼爾想著，在這麼想完後他總會將紙撕扯開來，如同垃圾一樣。

他希望自己能將真實照搬到劇本之中，而不只是純粹的故事。

故事就只是將乾枯的文字拼湊在一起，讓那些不相關的一切形成一篇連續性的內容，角色之間的命運就像命中注定地恰好串在一起那樣，但真實卻是，它就發生於此時此地，誰也不知道自己的命運在下一秒將被如何對待，只留下世人目睹後話。丹尼爾是這麼想的，他所渴望的只是將真實擺在眾人的眼前，就算那無聊得要死。

於是他寫了又寫、撕了又撕，記憶中的強盜、他的兄長隨著撕下的紙片一塊塊地掉落漆痕，那雙漂亮並閃耀著光輝的藍色眼睛也是，丹尼爾僅僅仰賴著被捏碎的斷片在回味兒時，他甚至有些懷疑自己的認知是否是虛偽的，畢竟對那個人的回憶只鑲嵌在童年時光，再之後就沒有任何聯繫了。

他只知道，勒羅伊在記憶裡仍然散發著無與倫比的光芒，使自己著迷、淪陷其中，任何人都是。

「羅伯。」

丹尼爾回神過來，發現自己在破碎的低聲呼喊裡尋求一絲慰藉。

淚水又一度地沾染上他眼前的那一張紙，不過男人已經無暇在意那些，他只是放任自己在夜晚的屋內揮洩自己累積起來的吶喊，其中包括了對血親的思念。

而當丹尼爾想再次舉起筆寫作時，指針移動的步伐卻已然扔下他不顧了。

End.   



End file.
